bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Claw
The Beast Claw is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne. Description Availability Normal variant * Ailing Loran (Ailing Loran Chalice) Layer 2: ** Found in the treasure chest in the room before the player's Lamp. Uncanny variant * Found as a random loot in Root Chalice Dungeons Lost variant * Found as a random loot in Root Chalice Dungeons Characteristics The Beast Claw has a primary focus on Strength, and is a weapon that caters to an extremely aggressive and unique playstyle. This is because the weapon will permanently activate the Beasthood meter. However, the rules of Beasthood still apply, weaker attacks build the meter slower, while strong attacks build it more quickly, and the player takes extra damage while the Beasthood meter is active (Beasthood only boosts physical damage, as such do not equip elemental Blood Gems on this weapon). One of the things that makes it unique is that its moveset can be completely changed by equipping the Oath Memory Rune Beast's Embrace. Upgrades Moveset Regular While one handed, Beasthood is not active. The attacks are all slashes and thrusts, no variation whatsoever, but combos are easy to achieve. Two-handed, the wielder's left arm transforms into a beast's arm, and Beasthood becomes active; evident by the steam that comes from the wielder's body, and the player's regular attacks become a flurry of slashes. The L2 attacks are now very heavy slashes with a third powerful ground smash. The fully charged strong attack also becomes a ground smash (these attacks are slow and have very low range). If the player reverts back to the one-handed state, the Beasthood meter will still be active, but will keep decreasing, without being able to fill it with attacks. Beast's Embrace The significant differences to the Beast Claw while this Rune is equipped is how the player is now moving in a way that is much more beast-like, and how their attacks mirror the violence of the beasts they hunt. Even when one-handed, Beasthood is activated as well. While one-handed, the player will flail the Beast Claw violently. The weak attack combo consist of two horizontal slices, a ground smash and an upward slash; charged attack is a powerful smash with the claw, and only the running strong attack is a thrust. While two-handed, the weak attack combo is three slices, then a heavy slash, followed by a ground smash. The strong attacks are now based on the L2 attacks of the regular two-handed moveset -- two heavy slices followed by a crushing ground smash with both claws. This time, the attacks cover more range, are faster, and are more fluid. The actual L2 of this mode is a less powerful version of the Beast Roar, but which can stagger and interrupt the attacks or actions of multiple foes, while dealing a minute amount of damage. The other thing of note is that the jumping attack is extremely powerful and has massive range. The player jumps into the air above, and then propels itself at great speed over a long distance, striking with both claws. Notes * It is a TERRIBLE idea to give this weapon elemental blood gems as Beasthood does not boost elemental damage, only physical damage. ** Use Fire Paper, Bolt Paper or Empty Phantasm Shell instead to give it a temporary, static boost of elemental damage. * Using a Beast Blood Pellet does NOT boost the Beasthood effect, and actually resets the meter to zero upon wearing off. * In the The Old Hunters DLC, the player may acquire an Oath Memory Rune called Beast's Embrace that, when equipped, will transform the player into a beast. While wielding the Beast Claw, the player will adopt a more feral style of movement and the moveset for the weapon will change. * Despite the description claiming that it borrows power from the Darkbeast, the weapon has no affiliation with Bolt damage. It can, however, be infused with bolt gems or buffed with Bolt Paper. * When the Beast Claw is equipped, the Hunter’s gloves will not be shown, instead, a bracer fashioned with bone from a Darkbeast will replace it. * This weapon is wielded only by four NPC's: ** Beastclaw Jozef- a possible summon in the Chalice Dungeons. ** Bestial Hunter- found in the Hunter's Nightmare, and using the unique Beast's Embrace rune. ** Izzy's Admirer- a hunter found in Lower Loran's 2nd layer. ** Yahar'gul Hunter- one wearing nothing but the helm, in Hypogean Gaol, after the blood moon rises. Trivia * The four NPC's who wield this weapon are likely implied to be an acquaintance, follower or friend of Irreverent Izzy. Gallery Image-bloodborne-screen-69b1.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-69a.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-69b.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150507095415 - 1.jpg C2GwH5ZUoAA71cK.jpg Beast Claw concept Art.png Beast Roar And BEast Claw.gif|Beast Claw with Beast's Embrace Beast Claw №1.png Луна_№13.png|The beastly appearance when equipped Beast's Embrace Beast Claw №3.png|The Yahar'gul Hunter with the Beast Claw 1528414376124.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Right Hand Weapons Category:Strength Weapons Category:Church Weapons